Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Best of 2013 Awards
It is time, folks! The long-awaited results to the © Best of 2013 Awards, hosted by me, Lau! 2013 has been a really eventful year for the manga of Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, and we would commemorate all of our favorite moments! You fans out there have done it! You have cast your votes! Without your participation, this would not have been possible. Kuroshitsuji Wiki wholeheartedly thanks you. Even if you did not get the chance to vote, don't fret, your fandom comrades (Mich revolutionized this word) have done it for you! Now, here are the winners! Best Revelation Best Revelation! What does that mean? Well, this category is dedicated to displaying what you think is your favorite and/or the most shocking/most dramatic disclosure in the manga. Winner: We are proud to say that our face was exactly like Ciel's when we discovered this. Undertaker, that super mysterious man. What's his link with Claudia P., Ciel's grammy? 'Course, no one knows. The speculation column is now open, I guess, and no one should spit out the theory that Undertaker is Ciel's grandpa 'cuz, no. Best Scene Best Scene! What does that mean? Well, it's rather self-evident. This category is dedicated to displaying what you think is your favorite and/or the most heart-pounding, suspenseful and thrilling and/or sentimental and tear-inducing scene ever... again, in the manga. Winner: Yeeeees, this was a very exciting scene. Undertaker one-upped Sebastian. He looks quite gleeful gliding quickly (four q's!) past Sebastian. Most epic pwnage of the year? Quite possibly. Best Character Best Character! What does that mean? Well, everyone knows what that mean. Who's the most interesting character in the manga? Winner: This result, was it a surprise? Nope, not at all. Diedrich always got to ride on the cloud of popularity, ain't it so. Does he deserve this fame? Absolutely. This German military man has cracked us a lot of laughs, even though he hasn't even been formally introduced in the manga yet! We're still waitin' for ya, Diedrich... Best Featured Article Best Featured Article! Out of all the featured articles shown this year on the home page, what got the readers engrossed in it the most? Winner: Of course, Vincent Phantomhive! Everybody's super fascinated in his past as well as Diedrich's. This man that never seems to age, that keeps his cool at all times, that reminds me terribly of Izaya Orihara from Drrr! (likewise, Diedrich is Shizuo), thoroughly deserves being featured. (A big shout-out to C. Phantom for writing the article!) Best Featured Quote Best Featured Quote! Out of all the featured quotes shown this year on the home page, what quote in particular evoked the most emotion out of readers, what quote had the most meaning and depth? Winner: Another one of Ciel and Sebastian's deep exchange of words about hardships, struggles and other profound reflections on the themes of life. This quote hits right at home. Beautiful stuff. Very easy to relate to. Oh, and do realize that Ciel is saying that everyone who is reading this is filled with "hideous stuffing." Meh, shake it off, shake it off, guys, sticks and stones may break our bones, but words will never hurt us. Best New User Best New User! What user made an account just this year and did the most for Kuroshitsuji Wiki? This has been given careful deliberation and debate, and we have decided upon this specific user by gauging the quality of the edits never the quantity. Winner: Congratulations, Mich! You totally deserve this award! We were honestly surprised by your great dedication to the site, we were so accustomed to new users popping in, making two edits, then disappearing for life. But you stayed and you really made a significant difference. You make good edits and you participate in discussions, and your kind of comments are well thought out and detailed; never do they consist of "LOL kool chapterrr" or something that doesn't take much brain power like that. Thank you so much for the time and effort you give, we'll appreciate that forever! Your are aweshum. Huge Thanks to the Wiki Thank you, thank you, the active users on this site that do their best to maintain the wiki and feed us referenced information. I'm gonna go ahead and forward my shout-outs to particularly C. Phantom, Tsuminohime, and Michee (and also, Serene-chan, we miss you a ton! We also miss you, Jazzy, Buddy, and Bugs, hope you guys return too!). You all never fail to do the most. Thank you, Nana, who always keeps the wiki updated with stuff like the Kuroshitsuji Live Action Film. And also I want to thanks all the other users here that come now and then and correct stuff here and there, these little things culminate to something really important! We hope everyone will continue to browse through the wiki for years to come! Closing Note Thanks, guys, for letting me host the Best of 2013 Awards (not that you had a choice, muhahaha)! It's been a lotta fun governing this whole event. I got a chance to make it big this year, and I'm glad I got to deliver. I hope y'all like how I made each award one huge pic with a bunch of other pics in there. It was sort of a pain in the arse, but the end results do not disappoint. Please gimme your sincere review: Did you enjoy the Best of 2013 Awards? Yes! What I voted for won its own special award! Yes! But what I voted for did not win. Yes, I didn't vote, but I enjoyed looking at the awards. No, I'll keep it short, I just didn't enjoy it. Should I do a Best of 2014 Awards next year? Yes, the awards have been a lot of fun! Maybe not. ---- Kuroshitsuji Wiki wishes you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Spend it well with your aweshum families and friends and fandom comrades! 2013 has been fantastic, but now it's time to say farewell! I know some people don't really like this year and are glad it's over, and other people are gonna bawl wanting this year to prolong its goodness. I, for one, enjoyed this year a lot, but like all things, it's time to move on. Come on in, 2014, we've been expecting you! Category:Community